


Day 21: Shower Sex

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [21]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Divorce, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Top Jack, Touring, prompt, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex and Jack are running late but that doesn't stop them from enjoying their shared shower.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 14





	Day 21: Shower Sex

"God we are gonna be so late!" Alex cried as he ran around the hotel room gathering up their things and throwing them hastily into a duffle bag. "Will you relax?" Jack sighed, shaking his head. "It will be fine." Alex sent him a thoroughly unimpressed look.  
"If we miss our flight Matt will murder us." Jack just rolled his eyes.  
"We won't miss it, we just won't be sitting around at the airport for three million hours unnecessarily."

They'd overslept and now Alex was freaking out. Jack didn't really see the point, it wasn't like it would turn time back. Besides the late-night sex was so worth getting yelled at by Matt. Again.

"Will you go do something productive instead of just sitting there." Jack rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Alex was stressed enough. He got to his feet and headed to the bathroom.

Alex had already been through here gathering up stuff but for once he'd decided to leave the small bottles of complimentary toiletries. He'd probably just forgotten about them in his haste. Still. Jack made the most of it grabbing the bottles and jumping in the shower.

He'd just got the temperature perfect when the screen door slid open and shut behind him. "What are you doing?" He laughed as Alex joined him under the water spray. "Saving time and water."

Jack poured some of the shower gel into his hand and began to lather himself up. Alex did the same and as he turned Jack began to do his back. "Jack." He laughed though made no attempt to stop him.   
"Don't pretend like you can reach." Jack joked as he began to rub the gel into his skin.

He started at his lower back and slowly worked his way up to his shoulders, massaging gently. "You're so tense." He mused as Alex hummed in approval. "You should stress less." He gave a light laugh.  
"Well one of us has to stress and it's not going to be you is it?" Jack laughed.  
"Stressing isn't going to change a situation so what is the point?" Alex turned to face him with a bemused expression.

Jack smiled softly and pecked his lips. "It's going to be fine." He promised and Alex sighed, nodding.  
"I know I know, I just... people are suspicious enough you know?" Alex hadn't wanted to tell anyone about their relationship until after the divorce was finalised because of all the gossip and rumours it would spark.

The divorce had actually been Lisa's idea. They were still good friends and she was very happy for them but that wouldn't stop everyone from having theories and opinions regardless of what they said. Jack was also pretty sure everyone had already figured it out at this point, they weren't exactly subtle, but Jack was happy to keep things on the down-low for a while if it made Alex happy.

"It's going to be fine." He repeated, hand gently cupping Alex's cheek. Alex closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.  
"I don't know how you put up with me." He admitted, making Jack smile.   
"It's a tough job." He agreed, making Alex snort as he shoved at his shoulder.  
"Dick!" Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into him.  
"You love me really."   
"Someone's got to."

Jack leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Alex sighed into it, holding Jack a little closer as the water continued to cascade over them. Their lips moved together in an easy rhythm as Alex pressed himself closer. "I thought we were in a rush." Jack mumbled against his lips.  
"And I thought you weren't worried." He pulled back enough to see Alex's smirking expression. He took that as a sign to precede and promptly pinned him against the wall.

The kiss instantly intensified as their bodies pressed together, the steam sitting heavy in the air around them. Alex's hand slowly trailed down his body, ghosting over his steadily hardening dick. Jack groaned softly, pressing his crotch harder against Alex's.

They began to grind against one another, soft moans echoing off the tiled walls. The water was making things a little awkward and stiff and just as Jack was about to mention as much Alex reached out behind him to the small shelf he'd forgotten about and produced a bottle of lube which he pressed firmly into Jack's chest. Jack couldn't help but smirk, he'd been planning this all along.

He pulled back, popping the cap on the lube and coating his shaft as Alex turned to face the wall, bending slightly to give Jack the best access. Jack pulled his cheeks apart a little and lined up.

Alex made a little choked noise as Jack pushed in. Jack groaned softly, burying his face in Alex's neck a moment as he adjusted. "Jack." He breathed. Jack pressed soft kisses to the wet skin as he began to rotate his hips, pulling out and pushing back into him at a steady rate. Alex moaned softly, pushing his hips back a little more to allow Jack in deeper.

The damp slap of skin hitting skin was muffled by the sound of the shower spray but the infrequent moaning it caused couldn't be covered as Jack gripped tightly onto Alex's hips, thrusting into him as hard as he could whilst maintaining balance and not slipping over. That would be a bit difficult to explain.

"Fuck Jack." He gasped, bracing himself against the wall. "I'm so close." Jack reached around and began to pump Alex's member causing a very guttural moan to emanate from deep in his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He gasped over and over, head falling back against Jack's shoulder. The water streamed over his face as he continued to whimper and moan and it was so fucking hot.   
  


Jack reconnected their lips in a heated kiss as he released deep inside him, hips snapping erratically. A few pumps later and Alex was spraying up the wall before them, panting loudly. They both stood there a moment trying to regain composure enough to move. Jack felt so jelly legged he might fall over. Eventually, he pulled out.

Alex turned to face him, kissing him lovingly before leaning back against the wall. "Matt is going to kill us." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Fuck him." Jack shrugged, not even remotely bothered.  
"I'd rather not." He snorted softly before turning off the water. "We should probably go dry off and get going though."

When they stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, fully prepared for the enormous bitch fit their tour manager would no doubt throw, they found that no one else was down there. "Did they leave without us?" Alex asked slightly panicked.

With a frown Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket, he was just about to call the bastard and find out where the fuck he was when he suddenly heard Rian's surprised voice. "My god. It actually worked!" They turned to see him, Matt and Zack by the front desk.  
"What worked?" Alex asked confused.  
"You're on time."

They both continued to stare at him blankly before Jack turned to Alex with a frown. "Did you read the schedule wrong?" Given all of Alex's stressing this morning he was pretty damn sure they were not on time but he hadn't honestly bothered to check.

"Oh, I'm sure he read it right." Matt said with a smirk. "I just made sure your schedules were wrong." They both stared at him in total disbelief as Zack began to laugh. "What?" Alex fumed. Thoroughly unimpressed.  
"We knew you two would be late so we figured if we told you to be here an hour earlier than you needed to then we'd have more of a chance of you being on time."

They both stared at him in disbelief. "You mean I've been running around like a crazy person freaking out about being late for no reason?" He just shrugged. "If you'd gotten up on time instead of staying up late fucking you wouldn't have been running late in the first place."

Jack had to fight hard not to laugh at the expression that formed on Alex's face. Zack and Rian didn't bother with the courtesy, grinning like idiots. "How..." Alex stuttered out.   
"Walls in this place are like this thin." Rian declared holding his thumb and index finger up with a minute slither of space between them.  
"Pretty sure the whole floor heard you guys." Zack added. 

Alex's eyes widened in horror and Jack couldn't contain his amusement any longer. "This isn't funny." Alex complained as Jack continued to laugh. "It is a little." He argued. Alex just shook his head in dismay.   
"I hate you."   
"Love you too." 


End file.
